


Our Patchwork Hearts

by palavapeite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, Crack, Gen, M/M, do not take this seriously, don't, if you value your sanity, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palavapeite/pseuds/palavapeite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His secrets have secrets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Patchwork Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_jack_turner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/gifts), [nerakrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Theirs is a Secret Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602813) by [mrs_jack_turner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner). 



> This was written on a whim in a moment of utter insanity. It's all [mrs_jack_turner's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_jack_turner/pseuds/mrs_jack_turner) fault. It really is because this pairing was inspired by [her fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/602813) and it would never have happened otherwise.

Closing the door of his Furycave behind himself when he arrived home from the weekend bonding trip, Nick shrugged off his leather coat and sat down on his tasteful and very expensive leather couch.

The weekend, he thought pensively, had been a success. Even Barton hadn't been a dick at all times. Nick decided he wasn't going to be one about his relationship with Coulson, either. Phil deserved happiness and they were terribly cute together. Even Maria said so and the fact that even she had bonded with Barton meant that the weekend had definitely been a success.

Bonding was important, Nick knew. He'd bonded with many new people this weekend, as well as strengthened some ties that had been there for many, many years. Phil, Maria...

A sudden sadness overcame him when his thoughts turned to those old bonds of friendship, bonds of warriors. Nick’s face darkened.

Despite all of them, he knew that the director of SHIELD would always be alone in the end. The one to make the final call. When all bonds had become meaningless in the face of destiny. 

Except the one and this was one he had never dared to acknowledge. 

“A bond between leaders,” a voice behind Nick suddenly concluded his thoughts and Nick’s head jerked around to behold...

“Allfather,” he said, rising to his feet and straightening up. “Has something happened in Asgard? What brings you to Midgard?” 

The eyebrow above Odin’s eye patch quirked and his lips gave an amused twitch as he took a step closer. He was clad in a simple, black tunic, not his usual state gowns. 

“Do I need reason to travel the realms under my protection?” he asked and Nick tilted his head curtly in acknowledgement, his gaze never leaving the Asgardian as he slowly walked around his living room. “Maybe...” Odin continued, halting and turning towards him. “Maybe I was missing you too.” 

The blue of Odin’s gaze made something inside Nick’s chest ache and he averted his eyes, walking over to his generously full minibar and pouring himself a drink. He needed a drink. 

“Allfather-”

“That’s not what you called me the last time we met, Nicholas.” 

At the sound of his name, Nick turned around again and looked at Odin, who was blinking at him tiredly. 

“We parted as friends,” Odin continued slowly. “Our worlds united in peace. Their leaders-” 

“I am hardly a leader of this world,” Nick interrupted and Odin smiled.

“But you are,” he objected gently. “How else would you share the sacrifices and the loneliness that is the curse of leadership?” 

Nick closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Odin.” 

“You are a leader of men,” Odin said and when Nick opened his eye again, Odin stood less than three feet away from him. “It is the bond that binds us and keeps us apart.” He rested his hand on Nick’s chest, their eyes connecting. 

“But it will never be broken,” Nick replied, his throat dry. 

Odin smiled. 

“No,” he said simply. “It cannot.” 

And with these words, he was gone, as suddenly as he’d appeared. 

Nick’s hand wandered up his chest, resting where Odin’s hand had lain not a minute before. It was a bond of loneliness that connected their hearts. Odin understood him in a way nobody else - not Maria, not Phil - ever would. 

A sad smile appeared on his face. 

A bond of leaders.


End file.
